cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, July-August 1997
The Cartoon Cartoon block makes it debut with the premiere of Johnny Bravo and Cow and Chicken. A different Cartoon Cartoon airs Monday-Thursday at 8PM with all of them airing in a 2 hour block Friday at 8PM, Saturday at 10AM, and Sunday at 10PM. Weekdays * 6AM The Snorks * 6:30AM Fantastic Max * 7AM Down Wit Droopy D * 7:30AM World Famous Toons * 8AM Yogi Bear * 8:30AM The Smurfs * 9AM Back to Bedrock * 9:30AM Josie and the Pussycats * 10AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10:30AM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 11AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 12PM George of the Jungle * 12:30PM Tom and Jerry * 1PM The Flintstones * 1:30PM The Flintstone Kids * 2PM Pink Panther * 2:30PM Bugs and Daffy * 3PM Centurions (replaces Captain Planet) * 3:30PM Captain Planet (replaces Swat Kats) * 4PM Thundercats (80s) * 4:30PM Cartoon Roulette * 4:45PM Voltron * 5:15PM Cartoon Roulette * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Superfriends * 6:30PM Taz-Mania * 7PM Freakazoid * 7:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs * 8PM Johnny Bravo (Mon & Fri)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu) (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 8:30PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Cow and Chicken (Fri) * 9PM The Jetsons (Mon-Thu)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Fri) * 9:30PM Speed Racer (Mon-Thu)/What a Cartoon! (Fri) * 10PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon-Thu)/Tex Avery Show (Fri) * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu)/ToonHeads (Fri) (replaces Superfriends) * 11PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Fri) (replaces Rocky and Bullwinkle) * 11:30PM The Jetsons (Mon-Thu)/Cartoon Planet (Fri) (replaces Cartoon Planet on Mon-Thu) * 12AM Cartoon Roulette (Mon-Thu)/Cartoon Planet (Fri) (replaces Cartoon Planet Mon-Thu) * 12:15AM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon-Thu)/Cartoon Planet (Fri) (replaces Cartoon Planet Mon-Thu) * 12:30AM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon-Thu)/Wacky Races (Fri) * 12:45AM Cartoon Roulette (Mon-Thu)/Wacky Races (Fri) (replaces Real Adventures of Jonny Quest) * 1AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon-Thu)/Gary Coleman Show (Fri) * 1:30AM Scooby-Doo Show (Mon-Thu)/Super Globetrotters (Fri) * 2AM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/Jabberjaw (Fri) * 2:30AM Popeye (Mon-Thu)/Banana Splits (Fri) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (Mon-Thu)/Hair Bear Bunch (Fri) (replaces The Flintstones) * 3:30AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home (Mon-Thu)/Devlin (Fri) (replaces The Jetsons) * 4AM Late Night Black And White (Mon-Thu)/Speed Buggy (Fri) * 4:30AM Late Night Black and White (Mon-Thu)/Funky Phantom (Fri) * 5AM Dastardly and Mutley in Their Flying Machines (Mon-Thu)/Fangface (Fri) * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop (Mon-Thu)/Inch High Private Eye (Fri) Saturday * 6-7AM Boomerang (replaces Snorks and Paw Paws) * 7-8AM Cartoon Planet (replaces Smurfs and Fantastic Max) * 8AM The Flintstones (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 8:30AM The Jetsons (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 9AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Addams Family) * 9:30AM Paw Paws (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 10AM What a Cartoon! (replaces Boomerang) * 10:30AM Johnny Bravo (replaces Boomerang) * 11AM Cow and Chicken (replaces The Flintstones) * 11:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces The Jetsons) * 12PM The Addams Family (70s and 90s) (replaces Superfriends) * 12:30PM Jonny Quest (60s and 80s) (replaces Superfriends) * 1PM Valley of the Dinosaurs (replaces Super Adventures) * 1:30PM Godzilla (replaces Super Adventures) * 2PM Young Robin Hood (replaces Swat Kats) * 2:30PM Don Coyote (replaces Centurions) * 3PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (replaces G-Force) * 3:30PM The Flintstones (replaces Thundarr the Barbarian) * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7PM Thundercats (replaces The Addams Family) * 7:30PM Cartoon Roulette and Voltron (replaces A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) * 8PM Voltron and Cartoon Roulette (replaces Taz-Mania) * 8:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 9PM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (replaces Real Adventures of Jonny Quest) * 9:30PM Roger Ramjet (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 10PM George of the Jungle (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 10:30PM Underdog (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 11PM Tex Avery Show * 11:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs * 12AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 12:30AM Speed Racer * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 3-4AM Bugs and Daffy * 4AM Top Cat * 4:30AM Laff-a-Lympics * 5-6AM World Famous Toons Sunday * 6AM Dink the Little Dinosaur * 6:30AM Pound Puppies * 7-8AM Big Bag * 8-9AM Small World * 9-10AM The Moxy Show * 10AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10:30AM Tex Avery Show * 11AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30AM Underdog * 12PM Scooby and Scrappy (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie * 12:30PM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces Don Coyote at 1PM) * 1:30PM Freakazoid (replaces Young Robin Hood) * 2PM Swat Kats (replaces Pirates of Dark Water) * 2:30PM Pirates of Dark Water (replaces George of the Jungle) * 3PM Superfriends (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 3:30PM Superfriends (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 4-5PM Taz-Mania * 5-6PM Bugs and Daffy * 6PM Hong Kong Phooey * 6:30PM Clue Club * 7PM Buford and the Galloping Ghost * 7:30PM Amazing Chan Clan * 8PM Scooby-Doo Show * 8:30PM Jabberjaw * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM O Canada * 10PM What a Cartoon! (replaces Tex Avery Show) * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo (replaces Wait Til Your Father Gets Home) * 11PM Cow and Chicken (replaces Rocky and Bullwinkle) * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces Roger Ramjet) * 12AM Tom and Jerry * 12:50AM Popeye * 1:40AM Bugs and Daffy * 2:30AM Tom and Jerry * 3:20AM Popeye * 4:10AM Bugs and Daffy * 5AM Dastardly and Mutley in Their Flying Machines * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop Category:Cartoon Network Schedules